1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a number portability call, and more particularly, to a call processing method according to a number portability of an Internet phone using a wireless device.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA. [2008-PI-32-08K20, A Study on Standardization for Implementation of Number Portability]
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with the continuous advancement in communication networks, various types of wired/wireless communication networks such as mobile communication networks, wired Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks, wireless VoIP networks, and the like are being provided in addition to legacy communication networks such as public switched telephone networks (PSTN) and the like. The appearance of diversified communication networks required an interworking scheme for each communication network. In particular, interworking technologies for providing user-tailored services have been developed for users that desire diversified and convenient services.
As communication providers are being diversified along with increase and variety in communication networks, a user generally signs up with a desired site of the communication providers and uses services. Although the user may change the communication provider to another communication provider, the user generally desires to keep using his/her previous telephone number. Accordingly, a number portability service enabling the user to keep using the previous telephone number regardless of whether the communication provider or network is changed is popular.
In order to provide the number portability service, there is a need for development of call processing technology between different communication networks or between communication providers. In particular, the communication provider or network may need to use a different protocol to provide the communication services. Accordingly, there is a need to define a method of processing a number portability call in a situation where different protocols such as No. 7, H.323, session initiation protocol (SIP), and the like are used.